Looking For The Watchword
by ALongTimeAgo
Summary: Set a few weeks after the first season finale as Veronica tries to deal with the aftermath. This picks up right where the season ended and goes AU from there. Spoilers for all of season 1. LoganVeronica... Eventually...
1. Chapter 1

Title:Looking For The Watchword, Part 1

Characters: Veronica's POV, LoVe, Weevil, Wallace, Keith, Alicia,...  
Spoilers: All season 1

Rating: PG for now

Word Count: 910  
Summary: Set a few weeks after the first season finale as Veronica tries to deal with the aftermath of Aaron's arrest. This part picks up right where the season ended with my take on who's at the door and goes on from that.

Disclaimer: It's not mine and I like Rob Thomas' version much better. That said...

* * *

It all started shortly after Aaron Echolls was arrested.

Keith was back at home recovering from his injuries and things should have been going back to normal for her. The thing was, Veronica didn't remember what normal felt like.

The summer was already halfway through but the paparazzi were still swarming in town. The Lilly Kane case was back in the spotlight and with a celebrity as the new suspect, things were not about to calm down. Especially when the son of said celebrity couldn't help but make a show of himself every other day.

* * *

_Six weeks before…_

"I was hoping it would be you," she said opening the door to her late night visitor.

Weevil looked at her with a mix of annoyance and concern.

"I heard a story on the radio. How is your father?" he asked.

"He is in the hospital. The doctors say he'll be alright."

Weevil nodded and Veronica got out of the way as three of the PCHers got on the porch carrying an unconscious Logan.

"What happened to him?" Veronica asked as the three bikers were roughly letting go of him on the couch.

Weevil briefly looked at his shoes and told his guys that he'd be right there.

"Your boy put up a bit of a struggle and one of the guys lost a bit of control and knocked him out", he said looking at her.

"Knocked him out?", she stepped over to the couch and kneeled next to Logan.

She took his face in her hands and looked at his swollen jaw before giving the glare of death to Weevil who had just stepped in the apartment and pretended not to notice. Veronica got up and walked to the bathroom to get a towel and filled it with ice. She put it on Logan's jaw. He moaned but didn't wake up and Veronica turned her attention back to Weevil while holding the ice packet to Logan's cheek.

"We found him on Coronado Bridge, dancing on the edge with a bottle in his hand."

For a second, Veronica's breath stopped but she recovered quickly and her clenching jaw prompted Weevil to go on.

"We got him down but as I said, he wouldn't listen."

"Does he know about his dad?"

"We put him in his car to bring him here. Felix told me it was all over the radio but he was out already so…"

Veronica was thoughtful for a second, her right hand still holding the ice as her left hand was mindlessly stroking Logan's hair.

"Thank you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. All of a sudden, her face was showing just how exhausted she was and Weevil fought the urge to ask her if she was alright. Too many people were going to ask that in the days to come and he knew her well enough to figure out that her answer would be a lie anyway. He simply nodded and left, softly closing the door.

Veronica took another look at Logan's jaw and carefully caressed the red skin where a bruise would be in the morning. At least he was alive, she thought. She didn't know if she was to be pissed off at Logan's behaviour or relieved that he was still alive and her sleep deprived brain didn't help her reach a decision. She let her hand linger on his cheek some more and then got up and went to bed. She told herself that things would be clearer in the morning. As she was drifting off to sleep, she briefly wondered how many other lies she would have to tell to get through all this.

Veronica woke up as Backup was licking her hand. She opened her eyes halfway. The clock indicated 10a.m. As Veronica sat on her bed, she could feel all of her muscles aching and the previous night's events made their way back slowly to her mind. She sighed and decided to check on her dad before going in the living room and having to deal with Logan. She picked up her cell phone. Two missed calls from Wallace. She listened to the voicemail and couldn't help but smile at her best friend. She would have to call him too but he already knew she was okay and safe so it could wait. She called the hospital and talked to Alicia. Her dad had woken up earlier and he was okay. Right now, the doctors were running a few more exams on him but his burns were not as bad as they had originally feared. Veronica told Alicia that she would come by later and promised to call Wallace.

Veronica quietly walked to the bathroom. The bruise was covering almost half of her face and looked pretty nasty but at least it was not swollen. She opened the medicine cabinet and downed two Advil.

She then took a deep breath and went in the living room. Logan was still sleeping, sprawled on the couch, looking peaceful.

Veronica almost turned back to hide in her bed hoping that somebody else would tell him.

As silently as she could, she started the coffee maker and set cereal boxes on the counter with milk and two bowls. She then walked up to the couch, for the first time noticing that the bruise on his face almost perfectly matched hers. She didn't have time to dwell on it though as Logan slowly opened his eyes.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: I am looking for someone who could please beta the story as I am very flawed and appreciate constructive criticism. Thank You. 

A/N 2: I crave feedback, please leave a review even if it's just says "I hate it". Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers**: All season 1  
**Chapter One** **Summary**: Weevil was at the door with a very drunk and unconscious Logan. The morning after…

**Disclaimer**: It still isn't mine

**Thanks To**: My Betas, Hoppit1104, aka Sam, and my roommate who both do a wonderful job at telling me when I mess up. Still, all the mistakes are mine :-)

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews, please, keep them coming. I know the chapters are not long so I will try to update once or twice a week….

* * *

**Part 2**

Veronica took a few steps back from the couch and just watched as Logan slowly woke up, taking in the surroundings as well as his own state. He sat up and flinched when he touched his swollen jaw.

"What am I doing here?"

His hands were resting on his face, muffling his voice. He was trying to gently rub the sleep out of his eyes as well as keep the very mean and painful light at bay. He briefly thought that he should be used to hangovers by now.

"Weevil found you on the bridge. He brought you here."

Pause. Logan didn't move. Veronica was afraid that even breathing would break the precarious peace. Her voice barely above a whisper, she asked:

"Do you remember what happened?"

Logan let out a deep sigh and finally looked at Veronica.

His annoyed expression was quickly replaced by one of concern. He stood and walked up to her, barely noticing the room spinning around him.

"What happened to you?"

He lifted a hand up to her face but stopped before making any contact as Veronica flinched. Anger flashed on Logan's face and he stepped back.

"Do you really think I'm going to hurt you?"

Veronica got closer to him and tried to put a soothing hand on him but he rejected her.

"Logan…"

"I am not the one who gave you those bruises, Veronica."

His voice ended up being more pleading than angry.

"I know that Logan. Please, listen to me."

He was looking at the floor now and didn't protest when Veronica took his hand and slowly pulled him to the couch. They sat down facing each other. Logan lifted his hand to Veronica's face and softly traced the bruise on her cheek before putting his hand back in hers. He stayed silent, waiting for her to begin.

"I am going to explain everything to you, but first you have to promise me that you will not do anything stupid."

A half-hearted laugh escaped him.

"Logan", she said in her best don't-mess-with-me voice.

"Veronica", he mocked her. "Why don't we cut to the chase here?"

Veronica pursed her lips. She could not lose her temper with him now, not when she had to tell him…_that_. She decided to start with the easy part.

"I am sorry that I accused you of Lilly's murder. I know how much you loved her and I realize that you would never hurt her."

Logan searched Veronica's face for information. She was hiding something and he was not sure he wanted to know anymore.

"Did you find the letter?"

"No."

Veronica sighed, her eyes now concentrating on their joined hands.

"But I went over to the Kane's to look for it and I found something else."

Veronica's chest was hurting. She didn't want to be doing this. She looked back up in his eyes and pulled the band-aid off.

"I found video tapes. Lilly was having an affair with…", she tightened her grip on his hands, "Aaron killed Lilly."

Logan was not ready for that. He couldn't breathe anymore and it felt like Veronica's eyes were burning him. He ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Veronica had been standing patiently behind the door for almost half an hour and was getting more and more worried.

"Logan?"

Silence. Veronica rested her forehead on the closed door.

"Logan, please open the door, let me help you."

The door swung open and Veronica almost lost her balance.

"Help me with what? Did I become your new case? Now that you're done with finding Lilly's killer you're moving on to social work? I don't need your help, Veronica."

Logan's angry voice kept echoing in Veronica's head. She didn't move and could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She swallowed, trying to hide how much his words were hurting her.

Logan's face was trying hard to hide his pain and self-directed disgust. He could feel that he was failing miserably and his eyes left her face.

"Get out of my way," he said as he passed by her toward the living room.

Veronica stood motionless for what felt like an eternity. She had heard the door slam and Backup had barked in response. She was almost positive that she had heard Logan's car start up and leave. And then, the silence filled the room once more.

Out of nowhere, she started sobbing and let herself slide along the wall to the floor. Backup came up to her and licked her hand. She smiled when he begun to wash away her tears dog style, leaving her cheeks more saturated than before.

She was getting back up when she heard a knock on the front door. She quickly wiped her tears away and went to open it.

"I was hoping it would be you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you are confused about that last line. Just to clear things up, it is the second time she says it and it is not some kind of dream or anything. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: It still isn't mine

**Thanks To**: My Betas, Hoppit1104, aka Sam, and my roommate who both do a wonderful job at telling me when I mess up. Still, all the mistakes are mine J

* * *

**Part 3**

"My mom told me you had called the hospital so I knew you were awake. I figured you would be hungry," Wallace said, handing her a brown paper bag.

He walked inside and dropped his jacket on the couch as Veronica peeked in the bag.

"Pancakes, waffles and doughnuts? You're spoiling me, Wallace Fennel," she said playfully, setting the bag on the counter.

"Do you have company?" he asked, pointing at the two bowls.

"Now I do." She smiled at him.

Wallace looked at her for a few seconds, waiting for her to elaborate. She pretended to be busy putting the cereal boxes away, and taking the hint,he decided to drop the topic for now. He got out plates and silverware and pulled the food containers out. She gave him a grateful look and started filling her plate, drowning the food in syrup. Wallace imitated her and they went to sit down on the couch and started eating.

"So, I don't want to state the obvious, but that's a pretty big bruise you've got there, girl."

Wallace was doing his best at trying to be casual, but couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

"I could be a poster girl against domestic violence with no make up. I am still trying to decide which part of the bruise is from the steering wheel and which part of the bruise is from Aaron Echolls."

Wallace didn't look amused or satisfied by her answer.

"What did the doctors say?"

"Not much really. It's just a bruise. My dad is the one who got hurt." Her voice got lower as she spoke and she found herself having a hard time looking at Wallace, who picked up on her mood swing.

"It wasn't your fault. You know that right?"

She smiled a grateful smile again and put her now empty plate next to Wallace's on the coffee table.

"You're the best BFF a girl could ask for." She said hugging him.

Wallace felt very proud of his BFF abilities and his face lit up with a big smile.

"I hear you're having car troubles. You want a ride to the hospital?"

Veronica gave Wallace a smile. A weight she had not known was there lifted up from her chest.

"I need to take a shower.I'll be out in 15 minutes."

She stood up and paused on her way to the bathroom.

"Wallace?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

She disappeared around the corner. Yes, Wallace was feeling very proud, indeed.

* * *

"What the hell?" said Veronica, pointing at the small army of journalists posted in front of the hospital. 

"They were there already when I came by earlier. With Aaron Echolls still in the intensive care unit, they are not about to go away."

Wallace drove on to the maternity ward parking of the hospital and put the car in park.

"My, Wallace, I didn't know. How far along are you?"

"Very funny. I figured it would be easier to sneak in through here rather than the front entrance. They've been trying to keep the paparazzi out but I saw a couple hiding in the stairway, biding their time."

"I guess it was meant to happen. I've got to say I was surprised that there were none at the apartment. Itkind of put a stop to my thinking that I'm so special."

They got out of the car and walked in the hospital undetected. When they arrived at her father's door, Wallace offered to go get something to drink so she could have some time alone with her dad. She didn't protest and knocked softly on the door as Wallace disappeared down the hallway.

"Hey Dad," she said, entering the room.

"Hey honey," he said from his bed. "Alicia told me you had called and that you were okay. I was worried about you."

Veronica walked up the bed and wrapped her hands around one of Keith's bandaged hands.

"And _I_ was worried about you. Where is Alicia?" Veronica asked.

"She had to go pick up Darrell from the neighbors. She will be back later. I was a bit surprised to see her here when I woke up," he said, looking right into the eyes his daughter.

Veronica's eyes welled up with tears for what felt the millionth time that day. She blamed her lack of sleep and her near-death experience for her very poor emotional control.

"I called her. I thought you would want her with you."

The room was silent for a few minutes as she was trying to find the right words. They would not come, so she opted for the direct approach.

"Mom is gone," she explained slowly.A lone tear rolled down her cheek. "I told her to pack. She was still drinking, you know?"

If Keith was surprised, he didn't let it show. He pulled his daughter against him as best as he could and hid a grimace of pain when she hugged him.

Keith released her andclumsily tried to put a strand of Veronica's hair behind her ear but missed and won a chuckle from his daughter. He smiled, but just as fast his expression was back to serious.

"Honey, the doctors said it might take a little more than a couple of weeks before I'm released from the hospital. I don't want you alone at home after what happened. I want you to go live with the Fennels for a while."

Veronica opened her mouth to protest, but Keith cut her off.

"Veronica, listen to me. Alicia and I talked about it and she would be very happy to have you. Plus, school is not over yet and you have classes on Monday. Wallace and you can go together. I want to be sure that you are safe."

"I am safe," she said. "I have Backup. Wallace is going to drive me to get your car, so I can get around and I'll comevisit you twice a day. Everything is going to be okay now, Dad."

It was obvious that Keith didn't agree and was working hard to find counter arguments.

"Veronica…"

"Dad," she imitated his mildly exasperated voice. "I'll come and visit you before class. I'll call you as soon as I get to school, and at lunch. When school lets out, I'll come and visit you again. Then I'll go right back home and call you. Take Backup for a walk while talking to you on the phone. Go back to the apartment, lock the door, take a shower, and call you. Fix dinner and talk to you while I eat. You'll hear me even more than when you're not stuck in the hospital."

Keith didn't look amused by her monologue, but knew his daughter and didn't bother to argue. He was already imagining himself with his laptop on the bedside table, tracking Veronica's phone 24/7.

"Any transgression to that plan will have to be run through me first," he saidin his best patronizing voice.

"Will do," she replied cheerily.

"Veronica."

"I promise."

"Charming family portrait," Sheriff Lamb said, entering the room, followed by Wallace.

"Don," Keith said. "I'm so happy to see you. I've been told that I missed your earlier visit."

"Well, I'm here now," Lamb retorted, obviously annoyed.

"And we," Veronica said, grabbing Wallace, "are going."

She kissed her father's forehead, and as she was about to leave, Deputy Sachs stumbled in the room.

"Sir, we have an emergency in the Echolls' room. His son just attacked him."

* * *

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** It still isn't mine

**Thanks To:** My Betas, Hoppit1104, aka Sam, and my roommate who both do a wonderful job at telling me when I mess up. Still, all the mistakes are mine...

**N/A:** Thank you so much for the nice reviews and sorry for the delay...

**

* * *

Part 4**

She had followed an irate Lamb to try and see Logan but one of the deputies she didn't know had stopped her in her tracks. Since then, she had been pacing in the hallway, waiting for an opportunity to go to the waiting room where they were holding Logan, as, according to the very zealous and aggravating deputy who was blocking her way, they were still trying to figure out what to do with him.

The opportunity came up when the deputy's shift ended and Veronica saw Leo coming to replace him.

"Veronica? Hey. I heard about you and your father on the news. Are you okay?"

Veronica smiled reassuringly.

"I'm good, nothing to worry about. Leo?"

He looked at her with apprehension.

"Yes?"

"I need a favor."

He rolled his eyes and tried, with little success, to suppress a smile. She smiled back.

Less than two minutes later, she came to a stop as she saw Logan. He was handcuffed to the chairs along the wall of the waiting room. His eyes were on the floor, he had not seen her yet, and it downed on her that she had no idea what she would tell him.

Trying to get close to him when he was in pain had become a reflex for her and in her earlier rush, she had not questioned it.

Logan must have felt her staring because he looked up and his mouth opened slightly. He seemed so much younger, vulnerable and broken.

Veronica gave him a tentative smile and took a few steps toward him.

"Hey," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

He did not answer and looked back down at the floor.

Veronica, moving very slowly as if a sudden movement may scare him away, sat down next to him.

The silence was heavy and she was fighting the urge to take him in her arms. She felt like she needed the comfort as much as he did and was about to try to brush his hand with hers when he finally spoke without looking at her.

"I was not trying to kill him, you know?"

She didn't answer and just looked at him. He went on, glancing tentatively in her direction before looking back down.

"Every time I tried to get away from this, I saw your face all bruised up and I saw Lilly…"

His voice was breaking and he had to swallow hard before starting again.

"All I could think was that it was his fault, you know?"

He looked back at her, this time making actual eye contact, pleading with her to understand.

The silence seemed to stretch out forever.

"I believe you," Veronica finally said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Logan's face lost a little of its tension.

"I -"

"Interesting couple," Lamb interrupted. "You know, even after the phone call, I was not sure that it was true. But look at that."

His tone was mocking and Veronica had to restrain herself from biting back. Logan just looked back down.

"You can go now," Lamb told Veronica. "We should be able to handle the situation without your help."

Veronica got up, slightly touching Logan's arm. He looked up at her and his eyes waited for her to disappear around the corner in a hallway before going back to the floor.

* * *

When Veronica finally got back to her apartment, it was already getting dark outside.

Wallace and Alicia had insisted on her having dinner at their place and she had finally relented. So after getting her father's car, she had followed Wallace to his house and tried to eat enough so that he and his mom would stop giving her worried glances.

Veronica felt more exhausted from pretending that everything was just great than from the actual events of the previous night. To be fair, she thought, nobody had actually asked her to pretend. But she had been tough and self dependant for so long now that she didn't know how else to be.

She didn't even know who she was now. For more than a year, she had put aside everything that was left of her life after Lilly and had focused on solving her murder. But now, that too was gone and she was feeling emptier than ever.

Veronica lied down on her bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When Veronica woke up the next morning, she didn't remember anything about her nightmares or the way Backup had nuzzled his head under her arm when he felt his master's distress.

She got up and sighed thinking that she would have to face school the next day if the building was accessible behind the lines of journalists. From what Wallace had said, the school asked for the help of the sheriff department to secure the premises and make it safe for students to come to class. The rumor had it that Logan had been asked to finish the year with a private tutor so that some of the paparazzi would not bother to come.

Veronica noticed a missed call on her cell phone and checked the voice mail.

"Hey honey," said her father's voice, "don't forget to call me whenever you get up. Last night I realized that I forgot everything about the Kane's check and now would be as good a time as any to cash it. You should find it in my bag's front pocket. I love you. Talk to you later."

Veronica was already looking through her dad's bag when the message ended and so far, the search proved unsuccessful. Her brows furrowed as she tried not to let possibilities of what could have happened to the check cross her mind. She finally gave up and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Veronica, hey. It's past eleven, I was getting worried."

"Well, you know, teenagers, party all night and sleep the day away."

Keith gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Dad, your voice mail kept breaking up and I didn't understand very well. Where is the check supposed to be?"

"In the front pocket of my bag. It may still be in the kitchen or the living room."

Veronica's worried look amplified.

"Okay, I'm going to take care of it and then I'll come by the hospital. Are you doing okay?"

"Never better," replied a cheerful Keith.

Veronica couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you later, then. Love you."

"I love you too and Veronica…"

"Yes?"

"Be safe."

"I always am."

She hung up and proceeded to empty the bag on the kitchen counter. After 20 minutes of very thorough research she finally admitted that the money was not in there.

For a few minutes, she stood motionless at the kitchen counter, slowly turning her pain into anger as she realized what must have happened. Fueled by resentment, she flew into action.

She grabbed some papers in her father's bag and dialed a number on her phone. She hung up ten minutes later, having finally convinced the Kane's lawyer that she was who she was to obtain the check number. She then dialed a new number.

"Hello."

"Hi, I would like to report a check stolen."

Veronica gave the woman on the phone all the information she asked for before being put on hold.

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry but the check was already cashed."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** It still isn't mine 

**Thanks To:** My Betas, Hoppit1104, aka Sam, and my roommate who both do a wonderful job at telling me when I mess up. Still, all the mistakes are mine...

**N/A:** Once again, thanks for the feedback, it really makes my day :)

* * *

Veronica hung up and stared at her phone. The lady from the bank had not been able to tell her much, but it was enough to confirm her suspicions. Lianne Mars had cashed the check almost 24 hours earlier at some place called "Cash It!" on the corner of Pacific and Mansfield Avenue. The woman was "very sorry", but there was nothing that she could do.

Veronica came out of her stupor and flew into action. She grabbed the phone book and tried calling "Cash It!", but didn't even get an answering machine. Frustrated, she dropped her phone on the counter.

Fifteen minutes later, she was running out of her apartment to her father's car.

Fifteen more minutes and she was parked in front of "Cash It!". She got out of the car and walked up to the door. Locked. A sign indicated that the place was not open on Sundays. Veronica suppressed the urge to have a temper tantrum on the sidewalk.

She sat back down in the car. No matter how angry or frustrated she was, she had to admit the fact that the money was gone and that she had to tell her dad.

* * *

Veronica parked her car in front of the maternity ward, hoping that she would avoid most of the paparazzi that were still pacing in front of the hospital's main entrance.

She stopped in her tracks as she was passing by the small news stand in the main lobby. She took a few steps towards a two-foot-tall poster of the front page of "The Instigator". The headline read "Aaron Echolls' Attempted Murder: Teen Sleuth Convinces Movie Star's Own Son to Do the Deed". It was printed over a picture of her and a handcuffed Logan in the hospital waiting room.

Veronica's eyes became two thin lines and her mouth opened in indignation.

"What?"

The salesman looked up at her from behind his counter, shot her a suspicious look and went back to his own copy of the tabloid.

Veronica hesitated for a full minute, her eyes burning a hole in the poster. Finally, she grabbed a copy, paid at the counter and went to sit in the nearest waiting area.

The issue had a few more pictures of her and Logan from the previous day and a few old shots of Aaron, Lynn and Logan. She read the article with escalating annoyance. The so-called reporter was going on and on about how she was using Logan to kill Aaron Echolls and ultimately get the money that Logan would then inherit.

Veronica closed the magazine, put it in her bag and got up.

When she got to her dad's room, he was on the phone with Alicia. Or at least she hoped so.

"Yes I do. Yes I do," he was saying in what Veronica found to be a very disturbing tone.

When Keith spotted Veronica, his voice returned to normal and he quickly bid his phone buddy goodbye.

"Hey honey. Those bruises aren't looking any better. How are you feeling?"

"Gee Dad, I am feeling good. Though I have to admit that this phone conversation I just interrupted was kind of… troubling."

"Alicia was checking up on me," Keith replied, looking sheepish for a moment.

"I so don't want to know."

Veronica put her bag on the bedside table and sat on the side of her father's bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great. I wish they would let me out already."

"I wish you were back home, too," said Veronica, with a sad look.

"Is everything okay?" Keith asked, worried at her sudden change of mood.

"Mom took the check."

Veronica marked a pause, letting her words sink in. Keith didn't even blink.

"I called and tried to do something about it, but it was cashed yesterday and the place was closed when I came by earlier. I am so sorry, Dad."

Keith gently pulled her to him with his bandaged hands.

"It's not your fault, sweetie."

He released her.

"Do you have the phone numbers you called and the check's information? Cliff is supposed to come back later, I'll see if there's something he can do."

"Sure," she said, opening her bag.

She took out her copy of "The Instigator" to grab the papers with all the information she had gathered about the check. Keith saw the cover and frowned.

"What's that?" he said pointing at the tabloid.

Veronica briefly thought about trying to lie her way out of the situation, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Veronica, why is your face on a tabloid right next to Logan Echolls' with this headline?"

"It's nothing, Dad, really. It's just yesterday; I thought I could maybe help him."

Keith let out a deep sigh and tried to let it go.

"Logan Echolls doesn't need your help, Veronica, but according to Lamb he will need a lawyer if he keeps up with these stunts of his."

"What did they do with him?"

"They released him with a warning. From what I understood nobody was harmed and they have enough to keep up with without adding troublesome teenagers to the list."

Silence filled the room once more as Keith looked at a whole panel of emotions cross his daughter's face. He was not particularly fond of the Echolls' boy. Veronica finally came out of her thoughts and after a few 'Be careful's and 'I love you's, she left her dad to worry, feeling helpless in his hospital bed.

She was just unlocking her car when her cell phone started ringing.

"Dad, I am not even in the car yet. Don't you think it's a little bit early to check up on me?"

"You obviously have no idea what being your parent is like. Cliff got here right when you were leaving. He will need some papers from the office. Could you come by and get them? He will pick them up from the apartment later."

Keith gave her the details of the papers and a few more words of caution before hanging up.

* * *

Veronica felt weird stepping in the "Mars Investigations" office. She had been there only two days earlier, but it felt like years had passed by and the place was eerily quiet. She felt the urge to be as fast as possible and a few minutes later, she was stepping out of the building with the files safely tucked in her bag.

"You little tramp!"

A corpulent and crazy looking woman jumped at Veronica's throat in a flash while muttering nonsense about Aaron Echolls. The two stumbled and the woman ended up on Veronica with her hands around her throat. Veronica tried frantically to get the taser out of her purse, but the woman was effectively chocking her. Then, out of nowhere, the woman was off of her and she could breathe again.

Veronica coughed a few times, her eyes still big from the panic. She took a few normal breaths and finally assessed the situation. Deputy Leo was trying to handcuff the plump woman while reading her her rights and another deputy was trying to keep a news crew at a reasonable distance. All in all, Veronica felt like she had stepped in a loony bin.

She got up as Leo was pushing the now screaming woman toward the patrol car.

"Are you okay?" he asked after closing the door of the car, locking the woman in.

"I think so. What is going on?"

"We don't know. We saw the woman jumping on you and ran out of the car to get her off just as those guys," he pointed at the news crew, "were running toward the scene, camera on the shoulder."

"So you just _happened_ to come by?"

"Rumor has it you are trying to off Aaron Echolls. Lamb assigned us to keep an eye on you for a day or two."

"Are you kidding me?" she retorted, clearly disbelieving. "He locks me up in a burning fridge and _I_ am under surveillance?"

Leo smiled and shrugged with an innocent look. Veronica didn't look amused in the slightest as she massaged her very red throat. Leo told her she could go but that she should come by the Sheriff's department to file a report and maybe see a doctor. She nodded, got in her car and followed the deputies' vehicle.

When she got there, she was pleased to notice that Lamb was not there. Leo took her deposition and Veronica got back home just in time to give Cliff the papers. The red marks on her neck were slowly turning purple but Cliff, who had not seen her since the Aaron Echolls' "incident", didn't make any comment.

She closed the door and grabbed her cell phone. She wanted to be sure to call her dad before he saw her on TV.

As she was about to dial, the phone started vibrating. She looked at the caller ID and frowned.

"Hello?"

On the other end, a very drunk-sounding Logan answered.

"He is awake, Veronica."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I wish it were mine. But it's not. 

**Thanks To:** My Betas, Hoppit1104, aka Sam, and my roommate who both do a wonderful job at telling me when I mess up. Still, all the mistakes are mine...

**N/A:** Once again, I love the reviews :) Please keep them coming. I know this chapter is short and with Thanksgiving I don't know if I will be able to update before a week or two. Sorry about that :(

* * *

"Logan? What's going on?" asked Veronica, taken aback.

"He woke up and he asked to talk to me," Logan replied, in a trembling voice. "He is saying he didn't kill her, Veronica. He says she threw herself at him. He says you attacked him."

"Logan, what are you talking about? Aaron's awake? Did you talk to him?"

"I wouldn't. Not after what he did to Lilly. Not after what he did to you."

Veronica heard Logan chuckle, but there was no humor in it. There were a few seconds of silence, followed by the sound of drinking.

"Logan, are you okay?"

"How could she do this to me, Veronica? How could she do this to me?"

Logan's voice was clearer now, louder and angrier. There were a few shuffling noises and then, the distinctive sound of glass breaking.

"Logan, what's going on?" said Veronica, getting worried.

Then, fainter, she heard another voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Duncan didn't sound pleased.

"Donut! So nice of you to join me," beamed Logan's voice. He probably had taken the phone away from his ear because his voice was faint now, too.

"I would have offered you a drink, but my bottle just met the wall," Logan added.

"Are you drunk?" asked Duncan.

"Logan, where are you? Are you at Duncan's?" Veronica asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

She heard Logan's voice, then Duncan's, and then Logan's again, but couldn't make out the words. As she was about to give up and drive over to the Kane's, the sound came back to a normal level.

"Hello?"

"Duncan? What's going on? Where is Logan?"

"Veronica? Logan is almost passed out on Lilly's bed. I heard noises, so I came in to check and he was standing in the middle of her room. Crap…"

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

"I'm fine. I just stepped on glass, but I have shoes on. How are you holding up?"

"I am good, no worries." Veronica marked a pause. "What about you?"

Duncan didn't answer right away.

"I am good. But I am not the one who got locked up in a freezer."

Veronica remained silent. She heard Duncan sigh.

"I'd better take care of Logan and get him back home before my parents get here."

"Sure," said Veronica.

"Talk to you later."

Duncan didn't wait for a reply and hung up, leaving Veronica staring at her cell phone, feeling even more tired than the day before.

* * *

A few hours later, Veronica was in the armchair with the TV on, trying to fall asleep. It was not that she was not tired but for some reason, her mind would not shut down and every time her eyes would actually close, she would wake up with a jump five to ten minutes later, not remembering anything about her dream or nightmare.

She looked at the couch, now occupied by a sleeping, and occasionally snoring, Wallace.

When she had called her dad earlier, he had gone ballistic. Apparently, he had seen her in the news a few minutes before her call and had been trying to punch the numbers to call her since then. He had allowed no negotiations and less than forty five minutes later, Wallace had shown up on her doorstep with a movie.

Veronica let out a deep sigh, grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. As she was getting out of the armchair, Backup started growling.

"What's wrong, buddy?" she asked the dog.

Backup's only answer was to get a bit closer to the front door.

Veronica frowned and as softly as she could, she walked closer to the door. The sound of her pounding heart was so loud, she felt like it was beating in her ears. She slowly advanced her face toward the door, to try and look outside. She briefly saw a dark figure but then nothing. Backup's growl was getting louder. All of a sudden, there was a knock and Veronica jumped back as Backup let out a bark.

Veronica took a deep breath and peeked outside. Her face registered surprise and she opened the door.

"Duncan?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine

**Thanks To:** My Betas, Hoppit1104, aka Sam, and my roommate who both do a wonderful job at telling me when I mess up. Still, all the mistakes are mine...

**N/A:** That was a long wait and it's a pretty short chapter, sorry about that. Who dare calling Thanksgiving Break a break? Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews!

* * *

"Duncan, what are you doing here?" 

"Hey. I was hoping that you would still be awake," Duncan said, taking in Veronica's appearance. She was pretty badly bruised up and the dark circles under her eyes didn't help any. "I had to talk to you."

Veronica stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"No invitation, huh?" Duncan said with a mixture of disappointment and resentment in his voice.

"Wallace is on the couch sleeping," Veronica responded, very matter-of-fact.

"Oh."

Veronica's arms crossed in a protective manner. She looked on at Duncan as an awkward silence settled between them.

"I just drove Logan back home," Duncan said, finally looking at Veronica rather than his shoes.

"How is he?" she asked, her interest visibly picked.

"Ok, I guess."

Another pause.

"I'm sorry about everything," he said in a breath.

She looked at him quizzically.

"You know. The break up. The cold shoulder. Everything."

Veronica gave him a half nod.

"I meant what I said the other day," he went on, a hint of hope in his voice.

Veronica just looked at him, eyebrow slightly raised in question.

"You know. About still loving you."

There was no denying the hope in his voice now. Veronica opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again.

Duncan reached to her and caressed her cheek. For a second, Veronica didn't move, and then, as if she had just woken up, she gently took his hand off of her face and gave him and apologetic smile.

"It's late. I should go back inside and get some sleep," she said in a soft, tired voice.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

She gave him a noncommittal smile.

"Goodnight," Duncan said before turning around and walking away.

Veronica's eyes followed him for a few seconds before she finally decided to try and go to bed. But sleep didn't come easy, and when she finally drifted off, it was not in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

In the morning, Wallace was driving as Veronica was talking on the phone. 

"Yes, Dad. I am on my way to class as we speak."

Pause.

"In Wallace's car."

She looked at Wallace and rolled her eyes, smiling. He smiled back at her, and tried with little success to suppress a chuckle.

"I will."

Pause.

"I love you too. Bye," said Veronica before hanging up with a very dramatic sigh.

"Second check up of the day, huh?" said Wallace, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yeah," she said thoughtful. "With the attack of the psycho, I consider it an achievement not to have a wall of bodyguards following me around."

Wallace chuckled.

"He was actually calling about the check this time."

"Could they get it back?"

"Cliff said that, as my parents are still married, there is no legal option," Veronica answered with a big yawn.

"That sucks," Wallace stated, giving Veronica a worried glance.

"Yeah," she sighed, putting her forehead against the window and once again getting lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Less than thirty minutes after the end of her last period of the day, Veronica was back at her apartment, Wallace had just dropped her off after one of the longest school days so far. She had been exhausted all day, teachers and students alike kept throwing glances her way as if she was a bomb threatening to explode any second, and Duncan had been very sweet, but it had just helped remind her of how much things had changed in the past year. There had been no sign of Logan. 

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Wallace, breaking her train of thoughts.

"Wallace, stop worrying. I will be fine. I don't plan on going wandering in dark alleys or even well light ones."

He looked at her, clearly not amused, and for less than half a second, she actually looked sheepish.

"Plus, apparently, my dad threatened my teachers so they would keep me busy with homework for the next month or so," she added with a smile.

"I'll come back after work to check up on you," said Wallace, doubtful.

Veronica's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Did my dad threaten you too?"

Wallace didn't answer and after a quick "see you later", disappeared through the door.

For a full minute after the door closed, Veronica didn't move. Then, as soon as she was fairly sure that Wallace was actually gone, she grabbed the leash and called Backup who was by her in an instant.

"Come on, buddy, let's go find that check now."

* * *

**A/N**: Such a long wait and no Logan... I promise you guys that he will be there in next chapter so don't hate me too much :) 


End file.
